1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector securing devices, and more particularly to connector securing devices for preventing connectors from accidentally detaching from complementary connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are frequently used to connect an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer to a peripheral device such as a printer. Typically, the connector is engaged with the electronic apparatus with the aid of a pair of screws positioned on opposite sides of the connector. The screws protect the connector from accidentally detaching from the electronic apparatus. However, when detaching the connector, it is inconvenient to have to unscrew the screws. In addition, a tool is often required for installation and removal of the screws. Furthermore, the screws increase component and production costs. Moreover, the screws do not provide security. Any unauthorized person can detach the connector without permission from the user of the electronic apparatus.
It is desired to provide a simple connector securing device which prevents unauthorized persons from detaching a connector from an electronic device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector securing device which prevents unauthorized detachment of a connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector securing device which conveniently allows attachment of a connector without the need for screws or tools.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a connector securing device in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a rear panel and a housing. An opening is defined in the rear panel. A pair of latches extends from respective opposite sides of a rear face of the rear panel, for attaching the connector securing device to an associated electronic apparatus. The housing integrally extends from a front face of the rear panel at the opening, and comprises a top wall, a bottom wall, a sidewall, and a pair of end walls. The housing defines a pair of entrances at opposite sides thereof, for extension of a plurality of connectors therethrough. A pair of tabs extends horizontally forwardly from the end walls. A pair of holes is defined in the tabs. Each connector is received in the housing, and mated with a corresponding connector of the electronic apparatus. The connector securing device is then attached to the electronic apparatus via the latches. A padlock is then extended through the holes to lock the connector securing device.